


Untitled until I find a song that I think suits the pairing 4

by MaidinHeaven



Series: The Many Married Lives of Izuku Midoriya [7]
Category: Devil May Cry, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Angst, Bonding, Cat Shinsou Hitoshi, Child Nero (Devil May Cry), Crossover, Cute, Dead Midoriya Inko, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Magic, Magical izuku, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Mpreg, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Rare Pairings, Reunions, Rituals, Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry), Warlock Izuku, Weddings, Witch Midoriya Inko, cat familiar shinsou, dante helps raise nero, first fanfic for the pairing, i rewatched dmc 5 cutscenes on youtube and got inspired, i think, if im wrong send me a link id love to read it, izuku goes to hell searching for vergil only to find out hes pregnant, izuku is neros other parent, izuku punches vergil for all the shit he pulled as urizen and taking neros arm, not everything i write has to be porn, technically, technically its a bonding ritual but same thing really, when you try to summon a demon and accidentally summon your future husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidinHeaven/pseuds/MaidinHeaven
Summary: 5 sentences depicting the married life of Warlock Izuku Midoriya and his husband Vergil Sparda.Includes: The Bonding Ceremony, Drifting Away, Journey To Hell, Nero and The Reunion.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Midoriya Izuku
Series: The Many Married Lives of Izuku Midoriya [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629262
Kudos: 51





	Untitled until I find a song that I think suits the pairing 4

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching the cutscenes from DMC5 on Youtube and got inspired. I think this is the first fanfic for this pairing, which makes sense, I just seem to have a thing for rare pairings, but if I'm wrong please send me a link I would love to read someone else's take. There is a chance this will get a second chapter as I really wanted to include some sentences revolving around V and Urizen, so if you really like this one keep an eye out.
> 
> Things to note for this chapter: Izuku is a Warlock and no quirks exist in this world.

They don't have a wedding ceremony, instead, they hold a bonding ritual underneath a crescent moon inside the ruins of an old crumbling church, exchanging blood, lifeforce and rings as they tie themselves to one another until their dying days, the only witness to their union is Izuku's familiar Hitoshi, who spends the majority of the affair sleeping, only waking up for the briefest of moments to watch the pair share their first bonded kiss, if you had asked Izuku a year and a half ago if he thought that he would one day join his soul to the half-demon that he had accidentally summoned he would have immediately said no, believing that he would be sliced in half by the katana at the Son of Sparda's side the second his future beloved realised what had happened, and yet here Izuku was, a bonded Warlock, now joined for eternity to the man, the demon, that he loved above all else in the world.

* * *

They are together happily for a year before the wheel of fate began to turn against them, Izuku had always known and understood Vergil's desire to grow stronger, how his husband was willing to sacrifice almost everything in his quest to obtain and surpass his father's legendary power, and so the greenette encouraged his half-demon lover to find the answers that he knew Vergil had been searching for, with Izuku only asking that his beloved get in touch often and return home for a visit every now and again, and that happened, at least during the first few months of Vergil's search, but eventually all communication ceased between the couple up until the day that Vergil returned to their house three months later as if he hadn't fucked off to who knows where without saying a single word, walking in on the greenette attempting to restore Hitoshi's fur back to its original colouring after accidentally turning it purple in a spell gone wrong, Izuku really wants to tell his husband off when he sees him again, to get angry that Vergil had stopped calling or sending letters and made him worry that he had been hurt, but after being apart for so long all the young Warlock could do was embrace his beloved, glad to have Vergil back in his arms once again, but the happiness that Izuku felt sadly wouldn't last as only a week later Vergil was gone again; the copy of William Blake sitting on his bedside table and the hickeys on his neck the only proof that Izuku had that he hadn't imagined Vergil's return home.

* * *

Izuku finds out that he's pregnant while taking refuge for the night in an old witches hut hidden away within the depths of Hell, having made the journey down to the birthplace of his father-in-law a few days after he had felt his connection to Vergil nearly sever completely, as soon as he had felt the immense pain in his soul Izuku had known that the love of his life had departed the realm of the living, feeling the last remaining threads still connecting them tugging him down and making it abundantly clear where his husband had found himself, using the last of his mother's magic that she had gifted him upon her death Izuku crafted a key into Hell and ventured after Vergil, planning to spend the rest of his days searching the vast demon realm looking for his lost love, knowing that the key he had made would only allow him to enter and leave Hell only once before shattering, that plan was cut short however only two months after his searching had begun when Izuku performed a medical spell on himself to check that the demonic powers surrounding him hadn't corrupted his soul and discovered that he was expecting, upon finding out the news Izuku had no choice but to make the hardest decision of his life, he could either continue on with his search for Vergil with no guarantee that he would ever find his beloved and lose their unborn child, for the corruption was too great for one ever to ever be successfully brought to term, or leave Vergil behind and raise what could very well be the last true piece of him still in existence; in the end there was really only one choice that Izuku could make.

* * *

As Nero grew up Izuku did his best to tell his son everything he could about his missing father alongside Dante who would fill his nephew in on the gaps in Izuku's knowledge surrounding the twin's childhood that Vergil had always hated talking about, the greenette having found his brother-in-law not long after Nero had been born when the Warlock admitted to himself that his magic was not strong enough to keep his son safe from the hordes of demons that would be searching for them due to their connection to Sparda, and so every night before Nero went to sleep Izuku would sit with him and tell his young son a new story about the man that his father had used to be before Tamen-Ni-Gru and the thirst for power corrupted him, how Vergil would read poetry to him while he prepared the ingredients for his next ritual, how Vergil had shown him how to fight with a dagger that Izuku now kept on his person at all times after the half-demon had realised that the Warlock only knew how to protect himself with his magic and how much Vergil would love Nero when, because it always when never if, he finally made his way back home to them.

* * *

When Izuku sees Vergil again for the first time in over 20 years, as himself, not V or Urizen, the Warlock can't help but freeze, he had imagined their reunion so many times over the years, how his soul would at last feel whole again when he held Vergil in his arms once more and the look on his husband's face when Izuku finally got the chance to introduce him to their son for the first time, it was too bad that all those dreams had to be ruined as the greenette watched as his husband and idiot-in-law forced their way into Devil May Cry one morning a year after they had been trapped in Hell, the two of them covered in demon guts and acting friendly towards each other in a way that Izuku had honestly never thought would happen, he's very tempted to go back up to his bed and deal with the twin Sons of Sparda when the sun had the chance to rise and he could perform a few good luck spells on himself, but as he stared into Vergil's eyes, still filled with love that Izuku had spent years wondering if he would ever see again, the Warlock realised that there was only one thing he could do and quickly flung himself at his beloved and snogged him for all he was worth, surprising not only Vergil but Dante and Nero as well, it was only when the two of them needed air that Izuku finally pulled away, taking a few moments to catch his breath before he used all of his strength to punch Vergil in the face for all the shit he had pulled while he had been Urizen and for taking their son's arm; only to start kissing his husband all over again once Vergil had gotten back on his feet.


End file.
